What I Love The Most
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Sequel to What I Want The Most as requested by a reviewer. It took a while but it's finally here! Warning: Yaoi, language. I still do not own Fruits Basket. Damn...


When I wrote What I Want The Most a reviewer suggested that I write an M rated sequel. I know that I wrote that ages ago but today I finally got round to writing it. This ended up being 12 A4 pages long when it was written on paper, meaning it's probably the longest thing I've ever written. It's also given me the urge to write a Kyo x Haru x Yuki threesome... I'm such a pervert...

Hope you like it. :)

Warning: This story contains mature content, language and yaoi.

**What I Love The Most**

Ever since that day in the hallway, 2 weeks ago, Kyo had not been able to stop thinking about Haru and his kissable lips and unaturally talented tongue... His thoughts often strayed to what else that tongue could do.  
'Stop it! He's your cousin, damn it! You shouldn't be fantasising about your own cousin, no matter how hot he is...' But, despite these mental reprimands, the thoughts persisted, refusing to be ignored which is why Kyo could be found in the school toilets during lesson time... jerking off. Yes, he was ashamed but he really didn't have a choice. He just couldn't help the vivid daydreams tormenting him through out the lesson so he had awkwardly asked the teacher if he could go to the toilet while pulling his shirt down as low as possible to cover the quite obvious bulge in his pants.

After checking the toilets for other students, locking himself in a stall and dropping his pants and boxers, he reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, gasping quietly at the pleasure it sent through him. He began moving his hand up and down his shaft and had to hold back moans as he could relieve himself. Just as he felt his climax approaching with thoughts of a certain cow filling his head, he heard the door of the bathroom open and close. He halted his movements abruptly but he remained painfully erect.

"Damn lessons. Damn teachers. Think they can just tell me to do whatever they want and i'll do it. Yeah, right..." Kyo heard the person mutter and recognised the familiar voice immediately.

"Haru?" He gasped, covering his mouth quickly with his free hand.

"Who's that?" Haru asked. Kyo made sure to stay quiet, very aware of his still present erection, even more aroused by the sound of Hatsuharu's voice and, strangely, the idea of Haru catching him masturbating in the school toilets.

Hey! Who's there? Shouldn't you be in class?" Haru demanded, impatience seeping into his tone. His voice alerted Kyo to the fact that he was black.

"Oh shit..." Kyo murmured.

"Kyo? Is that you?" Haru questioned.

'Damn! He must have recognised my voice.' "Yeah, it's me." Kyo answered, trying his best to keep his voice steady. He began moving his hand once again, up and down his throbbing member while listening to Haru's smooth voice. He knew it was risky but he needed to deal with it and return to class. Suspicion would be rising from the teacher and Haru. He would need to leave soon. He sped up and bit his lip to keep from moaning at the feeling.

"Are you alright? You sound a little weird?"

'He must be white again.' Kyo thought offhandedly.

"I'm fine." Kyo replied, voice wavering.

"Kyo, you don't sound fine. I'm coming in." Haru announced, worry in his voice.

"No! Don't come in!" Kyo yelled.

"You've been in there for 10 minutes now, at least, and you sound weird. Tell me what wrong or I'm coming in. I can easily pick this lock so you don't really have a choice." The cow explained.

Kyo stayed silent. He then saw the lock moving and grabbed for his clothes, hurriedly covering his still prominent erection. He covered himself just as the door swung open to reveal Haru, looking as hot as always, concern obvious in his expression. Kyo could see his eyes quickly scanning the cubicle and taking in the situation. His eyes lingered on Kyo's crotch where his erection was still visible despite his rushed attempt to hide it. A smirk spread across his face as he understood what was going on.

"A little frustrated, are we, kitty?" Haru asked, still smirking, with a lowered voice that went straight to Kyo's groin. He stifled a moan. Normally, he would complain at being called 'kitty' but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just too damn aroused!  
Haru moved closer, reaching for the clothes in Kyo's lap with the intention of removing them. This done, he had a full view of the older male's arousal which caused his own dick to harden.

"Someone's awfully eager today. Just what have you been thinking about?" Haru continued in that low, husky tone. "Give me an answer I like and I might help you out a little." Kyo's eyes widened. Black Haru was definately out now but he didn't care, what he had just said being the most important thing on his mind. He looked away as he replied, embarassed.

"You."

"Me? What about me?" The cow teased, fully enjoying playing with the cat in this state.

"I was thinking... of what it would be like to... get a blowjob from you." Kyo whispered. Haru could feel his dick harden more at that and the sight in front of him.  
Kyo sitting on the closed toilet, his face flushed and he was looking away from the younger male. His shirt was in disarray and bottom half was bare. His dick was fully erect and Kyo tanned and toned legs were in full view. Kyo's body was gorgeous. He was muscular from martial arts training with a tan which could either be natural or from spending so much time outside and on roofs, Haru wasn't sure which, and he had brillaint orange hair that was naturally messy but in a way that looked very sexy.

Haru moved forward yet again and placed a hand on Kyo's cheek. "God, I love you Kyo. You're what I want and love the most, my kitty." He turned Kyo's head to face him and crushed their lips together.

Kyo wasted no time, even more turned on by the words Haru was saying. He pushed his tongue into Haru's mouth desperately and began exploring. Now even more aroused, Haru pulled away and whispered into Kyo's ear, "How would you like to find out?"  
Kyo didn't even get a chance to respond before Haru's mouth was at his painfully erect member, his hot breath playing on the skin and driving Kyo crazy with anticipation and arousal. Haru gave an experimental lick from base to head causing Kyo to moan loudly in return, unable to hold the sound back. Encouraged by the reaction, he took Kyo's dick into his hot, wet mouth. He began to move his head back and forth, up and down the older teen's erection. The cow had to hold Kyo's hips as he tried to thrust into the wonderful heat engulfing his cock. Hatsuharu loved the sounds his actions gained from his kitten. The moans, gasps and groans were delicious but better yet were his pleas.

"Aah! Ha-haru! F-fas-faster!" The younger teen licked the tip of the large organ in his mouth. "H-haru! I'm- aah- c-coming!" Kyo panted. To his surprise, Haru continued his ministrations before swallowing as Kyo came. A little dripped down the corner of his mouth and Kyo noticed this. He also noticed the prominent bulge in the younger male's pants. He licked the cum from the teen's face.

"I love you too and I think it's my turn now." Kyo said breathily. Haru's eyes widened, clouded with lust.

"Err... Kyo? Did we just do what I think we did?" He asked hesistantly.

"You're white again, are you? Well how about I just show you? Black or white, you have an obvious problem." Kyo answered, smirking and gesturing to Haru's crotch.

Before he could reply, Kyo had closed the distance between their lips. During their passionate kiss, the older male unbuttoned the cow's pants grabbed his impressive length. Haru gasped. Kyo rubbed his thumb on the slit at the head, smearing the precum there around, before licking it off slowly. Haru moaned, overcome with pleasure. He didn't know for sure what he had done but, currently, he didn't really care. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty good to get this in return. Using his other hand, Kyo began to fondle his balls causing all thoughts to leave his mind, replaced by intense pleasure.  
Haru felt leave his cock and heard himself whine a little which earned a small chuckle from Kyo. An amazing heat then surrounded his dick and he almost came just from that. He looked down to see Kyo's mouth wrapped around his member. Kyo was on his hands and knees in front of him, face flushed, eyes half-closed with lust and the younger's dick in his mouth. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Even his fantasies hadn't been quite as good as the real thing.  
Kyo was deep-throating him. Oh God, Kyo was deep-throating him! It felt so good. He started moving his hips forward and back to increase the pleasure. He wanted more.

"Oh God! Kyo! M-more! K-kyo, I n-need m-mo-more!" Haru moaned shamelessly. Kyo obeyed and took even more into his mouth . He was now balls deep in glorious hot, wet cavern that was Kyo's mouth.  
He opened his eyes, having closed them at some point though he couldn't remember when, to look at Kyo. He could tell he was about to come. The sensations and another look at the gorgeous and unbelievably arousing sight before him pushed him over the edge and had him coming violently into the orange haired teen's awaiting mouth.  
To his surprise, Kyo did not swallow his cum, instead bringing him in to a kiss and allowing him to taste himself. Disgusting as he thought the idea was, it was very hot. Kyo sat back against the cubicle's wall, neither of them caring that they sitting on the floor of the men's toilets.

"I can't believe you just did that." Haru told Kyo.

"Me? You did it first!" Kyo replied indignantly.

"Only because you were jerking off in the school toilet." The cow replied, grinning, before asking, "You wanna ditch?"

"What?" Kyo questioned, brain still not quite up to speed.

"You wanna skip the rest of the day?" Haru clarified.

"Hell yeah, I do." Kyo yelled, standing up to retrieve his pants and boxers from wherever they had up which turned out to be halfway under the wall to the next stall. He put them on, only now thinking about how disgusting the floor probably was. Haru was in the main section of the bathroom now, waiting for him. They left and headed for Shigure's house, both thankful that it wasn't unusual or suspicious for them to leave school early.

They arrived at Shigure's, with little incident since Kyo was there to lead the directionally challenged cow, to find Shigure drinking tea at the table.

"You're back early, Kyo. Oh and Haru too. Did something happen?" Shigure enquired in his usual cheery, sing-song tone. Both teens blushed .

"No." They answered in sync before leaving for some other part of the house, most likely the cat's bedroom.

'Oh something happened. Something very interesting happened, I can tell...' Shigure thought as he watched the 2 teens leave the room with identical blushes covering their faces.

**What I Love The Most**


End file.
